allison and may are they sayians
by Allison Meore
Summary: aalison and may are they saiyans? well wreed and fynd OWT! YUO DORK!


Allison & May - Are they Sayians?? 

* * *

Chapter One: May and Allison meet Gohan and Trunks   
May and Allison are walking towards the school building when they herd some girls talking "Hey did you hear there taking two girls to japan as transfer students, but guess who there taking May and Allison."  
  
As soon as they heard that they started screaming and grabbed there cell phones and called home to tell there parents and for them to pack there luggage cause later on there teacher told them they were leaving tonight that day.  
  
They finally got to the airport and got on there plane. Allison looked over at May and asked her "I wander if we'll meet any guys?....I wander if will get to use our fighting power any but do you think any body else is like us?". May looked over and anwsered "Well I have no clue let's just go to sleep!".  
They arrived in the morning at Toyko International Airport and took a cab to there family house they were staying in. May took out the information on there family there were staying with and looked at it and had a confused look on her face then looked at Allison and said "It says here that we are staying at Goku's house but it also says that his family has won many Martial Arts tournaments worldwide!", Then Allison looked at her but had a wide smile on her face and said "I wanna date someone here" May sat back and sighed and mumbled to herself allison is so boy crazy to bad she always challeges a guy to arm wrestling our a fight before she'll go out with them but the guys always lose then there afraid of her but what am I saying the same thing happens to me.  
  
They arrived at the cottage and paid the cab and went up to the door and knocked on it. All of a sudden the door flung open and Gohan was standing there and said "Dad there here.....Whoa know one told me american girls looked this good!" Allison almost fainted but stood up when Chi Chi and Goku came to the door and welcomed them. Then Chi chi told them "Well may and Allison you'll be going to school tommorow so do we need to get you a translator for school?" Then they both perked up and may said "No ma'am me and Allison both speak fluent Japanese and Korean!.. And are highly advancd in martial arts". As soon as may had said that Goku perked up and said "Hmmmmm....... Martial arts huh! Well come on Gohan lets get them training and see if there any good" But then chi chi looked at him and said " No I will not have it not until they go to school tommorow" then Goku mumbeled "but..but" "no buts about it goku". Then chi chi sent them off to bed.  
  
  
The next morning the girls woke up and got dressed. They walked in to the kitchen where they were eating breakfast and Goku spit out his food as soon as he looked at them.  
Allison was wearing a tube top that had the words bad girl and had on shorts and knee high boots with her hair up in two buns on her head and black ribbons in her hair not to mention that her shorts were shiny leather material. May had on a tube top that said bad girl had on a black mini skirt made out of the same shiny material as allison's shorts. Her hair was in two braids with black ribbons in them. Both of the girls had on Dark maroon lipstick and black eyeliner.  
They just stared at Goku and finally Allison mumbled "What are you staring at doesn't anyone dress like this?" Then Gohan came down stairs and acidentally touched Allison's butt and she yelled "You dirty bastard! Youre hentai freak" and punched and kicked him into the wall then they both grabbed there lunches and there bags and walked out the door. Then they heard Chi chi out the door "What about your breakfast?" Then may turned around and said "Sorry we don't eat breakfast"!  
  
They got to school and were sat down in seats right next to each other and there teacher Mrs.lee told them to come up to the front of the class room to tell them about there selves. So May and Allison stumbled up to the front and May started "My name is May I am 13 1/2 years old I am from georgia,Usa I am a champion in Tai Kwon Doe and have defeated everyone who has gotten In my way of winning" Then she sat down. Then it was allison's turn "Hey waz up? My name is Allison Meore I'm from the same school as may and we are best friends! I am also a martial artist expert and have never been defeated" Then the teacher half schocked half grinning told them to sit down.  
  
Later on at recess this kid from the other class walked over to Allison and said "Hey Babe looking PHAT! You wanna get something tonight? Cause I have it all baby!"  
Allison looked pale and had fire in her eyes but had a smile that when Gohan walked over and noticed her he knew that grin it was Vegetas grin! She said "Well then I'll take you up on that offer hot stuff" She said as he started walking toward her he touched her butt and started to try to kiss her even though the only other person around was Gohan but she said "Get off hentai bastard I had my fingers cross our was I too fast for you?". Allison did a flying jump kick and made the guy slam into the wall but Gohan noticed Allison did have a similar appearance to vegeta so he decided to introduce the two of them to vegeta!  


* * *

Later coming very soon~! Chapter two is next!!!  


* * *

Chapter Two : Meeting with Vegeta and Trunks.   
So after school Gohan took May and Allison over to Capsule Corps to introduce   
them to Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. They walked up to the door but Bulma must   
have saw them coming and flung open the door and grabbed them and yanked them   
inside. "Well Gohan I knew one day you would be the lady killer!" Bulma said as she grabbed his butt as she was working on a computer chip for one of her new robot creations that Vegeta could spar against in the Gravity room.  
Then Gohan stood up and told Bulma they were actually here for the girls to meet   
Vegeta and Trunks. So they walked back to the gravity room but in the hall way they saw trunks and May almost fainted and then she mumbled to Allison "Oh my God he is so damn fine" , then Allison just laughed.  
Trunks walked over to the girls and then looked at Gohan "hey Gohan I thought I was   
the lady killer especially look at these girls as he pointed to Allison and May.  
After that little conversation they finally got to the gravity room where Vegeta was   
sparring but that didn't last for long.  
Vegeta got up walked over there the girls looked at him he was sweaty but they also   
looked at his muscles they were huge!Allison was thinking to her self I could take   
them on there nothing . "Hey Gohan why did you bring such weaklings little pathetic   
human girls to me?" then Allison had fire in her eyes and went up to Vegeta and stood in his face and Yelled "Weakling littke girls huh? Well look here you fucking sweaty ugly bastard I could kick your little ass to hell and back right here and right know!". Than she had her little grin but vegeta had the same grin on. Gohan mumbled something "This looks like trouble". May looked at Allison then Vegeta and said "Yes vegeta with your power level we could defiantley kick you ass!"  
Vegeta then said "Fine I challenge you to a fight right here right know!" "Fine lets go"  
They both jumped up in the air and started fighting Allison was punching blocking and kicking but finally got to the point where she kicked vegeta up in the air then flew up and punched him in the back to the ground then yelled "Ultimate Thunder Blast" and a huge ball of energy came out of her hands that looked like lighting inside a bottle but Vegeta moved out of the way but then Allison redirected the Energy Blast and it hit Vegeta head on and knocked him unconious for 1 hour!  
When he woke up he asked how we could have beaten him but we were walking   
out the door when Trunks grabbed May and asked her "Hey baby come here I wanna talk to you for a couple of hours!" Then May told Allison she would catch up with her later!  
They went to trunks bedroom and he asked her this "Are ya'll sayians?" then May looked away and said "We are we are the Daughters of Your fathers sister Sakura our mother was sent off in a capsule as soon as they knew that Freezia was coming so they sent her off so they would have a line of sayians if Vegeta never survived luckily our Father was Sayian to so that we could have become the strongest fighters ever" Trunks looked at her but he didn't care about that she was beautiful he wanted her badly so he reached over and pushed May down and got on top of her and started kissing her and rubbing her back but she took off is shirt and he went to her neck and then with the help of May he took off her shirt and Bra and he got to her boobs but then all of a sudden he heard his mother coming down the hall way "Trunks honey come on dinner is ready" and she moved in for the door but May had quickly got dressed and got out of the window and past the road and started running toward Goku's house.  
But over at Gohan's house things were different Allison liked Gohan a lot but she had things happen in her past! But they were in his bedroom on the floor and he was kissing her neck and he was on top of her but than she said "Gohan no I don't want to please no!~" But Gohan with strained her and forced her hands down and took off her shirt and bra and kissed her then took off his pants and boxers and Raped her.  
Allison looked blankly after it was all over she looked at Gohan and said "I know, I know I won't tell a soul cause you'll kill me"  
  
Chapter 3 Allison's past She went to her room and started to look at her ankles she had so many scars but she again took out her razor and cut her ankles she remembered when just a couple of   
months ago she was raped by a class mate and then mocked by friends!  
Allison started screaming "Why me? Why me? Why won't these people ever just leave   
me alone!"  
But instead of Chi Chi our Goku running in may ran in and looked at Allison's Bloody   
ankles and said "Oh dear God Allison what happened?" Allison looked up at May with makeup stained teary eyes and said "Nothing happened! I just want to die!" Then May remembered last time Allison was like this it was 4 months ago when she was raped!  
"Oh god Allison you were raped" May said then when Allison didn't respond she   
went over and hugged her and started crying.  
  


* * *

The end!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Girls history  
  
Allison Meore age: 14 Grade: 8th Has brown hair and eyes. She has huge amount of power since she is the princess sayian along with her friend may who both were adopted but actually sisterd! She was raped 4 months ago by a class mate.  
May lee age:14 grade:8th has brown hair and eyes also has a huge amount of power and she is a princess sayian Allison's best friend but there actually sisters adopted  
Have had a lot of bad relationships with boys in the past and is in love with Trunks  
  



End file.
